The Last Companion
by Ravioli Lord of Pantslessness
Summary: The Doctor finally finds a companion that can stay with him forever. But does he want to?
1. The Meeting

The Last Companion

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, or any of them. They belong to BBC. Lucky, lucky BBC.

Chapter 1

I stand in the dark and watch as the light dances around the sword. It radiates out from the blade and warms the space around it. I hear its heart beat and am hypnotized. I reach for the blade and it fits in my palm as if it was always meant to be there. And perhaps it was.

I dance with blade, moving in a way I have never moved before, with grace and poise and cunning. I am entranced. And I am terrified. With this sword I could create worlds. And destroy them.

I am interrupted from my rapture by the arrival of a being black as night and bright as the sun.

"What are you?" I demand, finding my voice at last.

"I am life and death. I am suffering and I am joy. I am all and I am nothing. I am more than man can imagine, and I am exactly as you have created me. And I have an offer for you, Dreamer."

"And what offer is that?"

"A life. A love. Everything you ever imagined. And more."

"And what's the catch?"

"An end. The death of a child who is loved and does not realize it."

"Never."

"The choice has been made. Enjoy the end, Dreamer. You have only one."

I woke to the sound of the rain. Whether it was the rain outside the window or the echo inside my head I couldn't decide. I switched off the Doctor Who DVD I'd fallen asleep to the night before and stowed it in my bag with the rest of my collection. I finished packing the remnants of my stay in the cheap base hotel and headed down to the lobby to check out. I was almost to the counter when I heard I sound that at first I could have sworn was inside my head. And then I realized it was coming from the elevator I'd just departed.

Frowning, I squeezed back inside before the doors slid shut and stared at the newly formed button on the panel by the door. Curious, and despite my better judgement, I pushed the glowing button and had a few seconds to think 'Oh, shit!' before I was sucked into the void that was formed from the remnants of the teleporter and blacked out.

I woke to the sound of a familiar, yet impossible voice talking to me.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" Captain Jack Harkness asked, shaking me. My head decided now was a good time to throb, and I knew I wasn't dreaming. Never did have dreams this awesome anyway.

I groaned and sat up, pushing against the pain in my temple. And froze when I realized it wasn't my temple. My hair wasn't that soft, was it?

"Kid?" Captain Jack asked again, concern in his eyes and a overly friendly hand on my shoulder. I arched an eyebrow at him - something else I'd never been able to do - and he removed it, grinning nonchalantly. "That's good then. Here, let me help you up."

I grasped the hand he offered and pulled myself to my feet. I shook off a wave of dizziness and studied my surroundings. And fought off the urge to faint yet again. I was surrounded by not only the remnants of the Torchwood team, but Captain John Hart and,most surprising of all, the Doctor.

"What the hell?" I demanded, staring at him incredulously.

Review! Reviews make everything better!


	2. The Doctor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who. Much to my regret.

I do own Draconus, Sam, the Hoppers, and Dresden. Hands off.

(Italics = thoughts, dreaming; bold = Dragon talk, telepathy)

Because someone asked me to:

Chapter Two

"Isn't that what we should be asking you?" Captain John asked, "I mean, you did just pop into existence right on our doorstep."

"What do you mean 'our'?" Gwen demanded, turning to him.

"Sorry. _Their_ doorstep," Captain John corrected himself, waving his hands in mock surrender.

"That's better," Gwen said, satisfied.

"What's your name?" Ianto asked, redirecting the conversation back to me.

I stared at him blankly. "My what?"

"Your name. What is it?" Gwen repeated. I remained silent.

"Oh, come now, you must have a name. Everbody has a name," Captain John urged.

"He doesn't have a name," I said, pointing at the Doctor.

"How did you know that?" the Doctor asked, confusion in his brown eyes.

"I know everything," I said, tucking my hands in my pockets. "And my name's Sam."

"I think you'll find I'm the one who knows everything. And what kind of a name is Sam?" the Doctor corrected arrogantly.

"The one I choose to tell you. And since you don't know what kind of a name Sam is, you can't reasonably say that you know everything, can you?" I reasoned, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"It was a rhetorical question. And if you're so smart, then what's my name?" the Doctor challenged.

"That's easy. You're the Doctor, Doc," I answered without missing a beat.

"Don't call me Doc," the Doctor said.

"Are you two finished yet? Because you still haven't answered our question," Captain Jack interrupted, irritated.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging.

"You don't know if you're finished, or you don't know how you got here?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know how I got here," I said.

**That's easy. I brought you here**, a voice informed.

"Who said that?" I demanded, startled.

**I did**, the voice said again, just as a small, grey dragon pooped into existence a few inches from my nose. **I'm** **called Draconus. It's nice to meet you, not-Sam.**


	3. The Interview

DISCLAIMER: I don't Doctor Who or Torchwood, BBC does.

I own Sam, Dresden, etc, BBC doesn't.

Please review. Even if it's just to say that you read it. Review.

Chapter Three

"ACK!" I exclaimed, stumbling backwards. "How long have been there?"

**Pretty much the entire time. You really don't notice anything, do you?** Draconus teased, flitting agilely around my head.

"And my name is Sam, not not-Sam," I corrected, ignoring the jibe.

There was a pause as everyone took a moment to ensure they'd heard me correctly.

**No it's not,** Draconus said.

"Yes it is," I insisted.

**No it's not**, Draconus repeated.

"Yes, it is."

**Isn't.**

"Is."

**Isn't.**

"Is."

**Isn't.**

"Are you two quite finished yet?" Gwen demanded, annoyed.

"Is," I muttered under my breath, feeling like a child who'd just been chastised by his parents.

"I heard that!" Gwen informed.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly, quailing under her angry gaze.

"What do you mean when you say you brought him here?" the Doctor asked, returning our attention to the matter at hand.

**That I brought him here. I wanted him here so he's here. What else would I mean**? Draconus informed, as if the act of making someone suddenly appear out of thin air were as simple as tying a shoelace.

"Wait, so you can create someone out if thin air? Just, poof, there he is?" Gwen demanded, pale.

**Yeah**, Draconus confirmed. **Yeah, I can. Can't you?**

"No, no I can't. Because I'm human, you see," she informed.

"What's being human got to do with anything?" I asked, mildly insulted. She said nothing. "That's what I thought. You might want to think before you say stupid things like that again."

"Sorry," she said, flustered.

**It's okay. I don't mind**, Draconus said, coming to land on my shoulder. **And for future reference, I didn't create Sam out of thin air. If I'd done that, he'd be a lot better looking.**

"Is there something with the way I look?" I demanded, affronted.

**You're human. Humans are funny looking. All gangly and awkward. No way you could ever learn to fly right**, Draconus explained, nonchalantly.

"That's true," I agreed. "Why are you on my shoulder?"

'**Cause I want to be.**

"Ah. Okay, then," I told the apparently all-powerful being that could create people out of thin air. I turned back to the Doctor. "So, you were saying, Doc?"

"Doc_tor_," he corrected, irritated.

"Whatever," I said, shrugging.

"Why did you bring him here?" Doc asked turning his attention back to Draconus.

'**Cause I wanted to. Why did you come here**? Draconus asked, curious.

"Well…" Doc said, tucking his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

**Exactly, **Draconus said, his point made.

"What?" Captain John asked, confused.

"He doesn't want to talk about it," I elaborated. "It's none of our business, basically."

**No offense. **


End file.
